Amicus Isle
Visit beautiful Amicus Isle, the perfect place for a hard working Bush Whacker like yourself to rest and relax when you're out of energy. There are many exciting things for you to do on the Isle, such as group Fishing, daily quests, unique shops, and water balloon fights! Head to the eastern edge of The Commons to find the Amicus Isle teleporter, and don't forget to check back often for new shops and quests! Please note that Amicus Isle is currently in BETA, and thus there may be occasional glitches or disconnects! Fishing Since you can see all your fellow Bush Whackers on the Isle, fishing is a little more interesting. You'll have to move around a bit more to find available holes, but you can chat with your fellow fishers to pass the time, or move to a different beach if you want to be alone. Everybody fishing on the Isle gets a bonus based on how many other fishers there are, so if you're out of energy it's better to fish here than anywhere else! Oh, also, you'll only ever see your own bobber bob, so click it when it does, even if you and another person are both fishing in the same spot! See Fishing for more. Water Balloon Fight Oh, it's just for fun. Down the path to the east you'll see a big sandy area. If you stand in that area and click on another player who's also in it, you'll throw a water balloon at them, stunning them for a little bit and getting them all wet! It's fun, but you don't really get anything for it. Chat and Emotes You can chat by clicking in the text box or hitting enter, typing in your message, and hitting enter or clicking send. All the players near you in your instance will see your message. You can click the orange arrow to view previous messages you've said or seen. You can also yell across the instance by typing /yell before your message, so players far away will see it, but you shouldn't do that too often -- it's rude! There are also some special hidden slash-commands that make you do silly things, but you'll have to find those on your own or ask your fellow Bush Whackers. Note: The above list might need expansion, if there are other commands found that also work. Instances The Island isn't very large, so for performance reasons, the Developers split everyone into groups of up to 25. If you'd like to change which group you're in, click the orange 'i' button in the chat box and select a new instance. Quests There are three folks just down the path with quests for you. They have a variety of quests for you, with new ones every day. You can get Island Tokens for doing their quests, which you can exchange for energy or rare items at the shops. Some of the quests require you to gather objects that everyone can see, while others have goals that are just for you! Oh, you can only have up to 200 at once, by the way, so be sure to spend them before you hit that limit! 50 10 |name2=Lobster Traps |type2=main |desc2=Recover 20 Lobster Traps from the beaches around Amicus Isle and return them to Luaua Lou. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Lobster Traps. |task2=Collect 20 Lobster Traps |reward2=50 1 |name3=Treasure Hunt! |type3=main |desc3=Follow the clues to find the treasure of Amicus Isle and return with it to Vacation Val. |task3=Find the Treasure (Solve the 6 clues) |reward3=50 500 1 |name4=Water the Plants |type4=main |desc4=Water the wilted plants in 12 planters around Amicus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Plants that need water. |task4=Water 12 Wilting Plants |reward4=50 1 |name5=52 Coconut Pickup |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 52 Coconuts from around Amicus Isle and return them to Cabana Carl. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Coconuts. |task5=Find 52 Coconuts |reward5=50 1 |name6=Sea Shells by the Seashore |type6=main |desc6=Pick up 32 Seashells from around Amicus Isle and return them to Vacation Val. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Seashells. |task6=Collect 32 Seashells |reward6=50 1 |name7=Fishing Derby! |type7=main |desc7=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and return them to Luau Lou. |task7=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays |reward7=50 1 |name8=Missing Piggies |type8=main |desc8=Find and capture 5 little piggies on Amicus Isle and lead them back to the questgiver and then return to Luau Lou. |task8=Capture 5 Piggies |reward8=50 1 |name9=Drink Delivery |type9=main |desc9=Deliver the drinks that Cabana Joe was supposed to deliver to the people around Amicus Isle. Return to Cabana Carl after delivering each drink to get another order. |task9=Get a drink order from the dude |reward9=50 1 |name10=Lei Your Friends! |type10=main |desc10=Use Leis on 8 Players or NPCs around Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task10=Lei 8 Friends |reward10=50 1 }} 01 Nov 2013 Update 4 1 |name2=Lost Vacationers |type2=main |desc2=Find 5 lost vacationers wandering around on Amicus Isle and lead them back to Cabana Carl. |task2=Find 5 Lost Vacationers |reward2=50 1 |name3=Tuna Trouble |type3=main |desc3=Fish up 10 Tough Tuna from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and then return to Luau Lou. |task3=Fish up 10 Tough Tuna |reward3=50 1 |name4=Empties |type4=main |desc4=Pick up 24 Empty Container from around Amiscus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. |task4=Collect 24 Empty Container |reward4=50 1 |name5=Trash Collection |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 18 Pieces of Trash from around Amicus Isle and then return to Luau Lou. |task5=Collect 18 Pieces of Trash |reward5=50 1 |name6=Fishing Frenzy |type6=main |desc6=Fish up two items from each fishing region on Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task6=Fish the Harbour Cove, the South-Western Shore, the South-Eastern Shore, the Eastern Shore and the Northern Shore twice each. |reward6=50 1 }} Isle Treasure Hunt Gem Hunt! Event Quests |reward1=50 1 }} Amicus Building: Casino! It's time to get building! You and all your fellow players can now work together to build a Casino on Amicus Isle! Once the Casino is built, you'll be able to gamble your gold, gems, Island Tokens, and even Bush Bucks to win swell prizes! Building the Casino is a cooperative quest, so everyone's contributions will count towards getting it done. Have fun! Quests x 5 Unlocks: Casino.''' |name2=Amicus Scrap Wood |type2=main |desc2=The Bushwhackia Gambling Corperation (BGC) is looking for Scrap Wood from Amicus Isle to build their Casino. You can find Scrap Wood on the ground all along the shores of Amicus Isle. |task2=Find 10 Scrap Wood on Amicus Isle |reward2= 1 |name3=Amicus Scrap Wood |type3=main |desc3=The Bushwhackia Gambling Corperation (BGC) is looking for additional Scrap Wood to build their Casino. You will find Scrap Wood randomly in bushes while whacking. Once you've found enough, bring it to Amicus Isle. You can repeat this quest as many times as you'd like, until the Amicus isle Casino is complete. |task3=Find 20 Scrap Wood in Bushes |reward3= 1 }} Gear |name2 =Elvis Rhinestone Cape |desc2 =Complete the set with this flashy Rhinestone Elvis Cape. |cost2 =20 |name3 = Elvis Hair Hat |desc3 =Live it up in the Casino with the Elvis Hair Hat! |cost3 =20 |name4 =Feather Show Girl Hat |desc4 =Embrace your inner Liberace! |cost4 =20 |name5 =Elvis Glasses |desc5 =Be an Elvis Impersonator with flair! |cost5 =20 |name6 =Martini Sword |desc6 =It is always happy hour when you have your trusty Martini Sword! |cost6 =20 }} Decorations |name2 =Black Casino Carpet |desc2 =Club Spades -- the hottest nightclub on Amicus! |cost2 =20 |name3 =Poker Table |desc3 =A fully stocked poker table. Wow! |cost3 =20 |name4 =Television |desc4 =It's my favorite channel! 24/7 static! |cost4 =20 |name5 =Stone Brick |desc5 =Stack 'em up! |cost5 =20 |name6 =Wood Brick |desc6 =Stack 'em up! |cost6 =20 }} Companions Island Token Rewards Got any Island Tokens? You get them for doing daily quests on the island and you can use them to buy items. (5 per ) |cost1=3 |name2=Medium Island Fruit Basket |desc2=Restores 90 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +90 (15 per ) (level 20 required) |cost2=6 |name3=Large Island Fruit Basket |desc3=Restores 300 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +300 (25 per ) (level 40 required) |cost3=12 |name4=Huge Island Fruit Basket |desc4=Restores 735 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +735 (35 per ) (level 60 required) |cost4=21 |name5=Massive Island Fruit Basket |desc5=Restores 1485 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +1485 (45 per ) (level 80 required) |cost5=33 |name6=Epic Crystal Sword |desc6=This sword can cut even the most dense bush |cost6=100 |name7=Poot |desc7=A fully grown Level 1 Poot. This rare companion can't be hatched from an egg. Max Energy +1 |cost7=100 |name8=Moonstone |desc8=You can trade this for lesser gems at the Gem Trader. One is worth 16,384 |cost8=100 |name9=Halo |desc9=Such an angel |cost9=100 |name10=Devil Horns |desc10=Show off your inner demon! |cost10=100 |name11=Ghost |desc11=A fully grown Level 1 Ghost. This rare companion can't be hatched from an egg. Odds to win Gems/Mana +0,5% |cost11=100 |name12=25 000 Gold |desc12=25 000 Gold to purchase things from the store! |cost12=100 }} Items A plethora of wandering merchants visit our island from time to time. At any point, there will be two unique shops available in the shop area, down the path to the north-east. Look for the white and blue tents and you're there! The merchants sell everything from unique hats and swords to different colored shirts, unique hair colors, and amazing pets! You really don't want to miss out, so check back every day to see what they have! There's also a shop over there where you can spend you Island Tokens on energy or rare items! Cool eh? Trinkets }} Gear Amicus Isle/Hats|Hats Amicus Isle/Capes|Capes Amicus Isle/Eye wear|Eye wear Amicus Isle/Swords|Swords Decoration Items Amicus Isle/Decoration Items|Decoration Items Amicus Isle/Holiday Enthusiast|Holiday Enthusiast Amicus Isle/Ranch Modifiers|Ranch Modifiers Amicus Isle/Ranch Bushes|Ranch Bushes Amicus Isle/Ranch Skins|Ranch Skins Customize Appearance Amicus_Isle/Eyes|Eyes Amicus_Isle/Eye Brows|Eye Brows Amicus_Isle/Hair Style|Hair Style Amicus_Isle/Hair Colour|Hair Colour Amicus_Isle/Skin|Skin Amicus_Isle/Shirts|Shirts Companions Name Description Cost }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements Casino Category:Areas